The mission of the American Society of Preventive Oncology (ASPO) is the exchange and translation of scientific information to reduce the cancer burden, and the continuing development of investigators involved in cancer prevention and control. This application requests partial support for the 2016 40th Annual Meeting of this multidisciplinary organization, an essential contribution to the preventive oncology community. ASPO's annual meeting provides a high quality program that continues to grow and provide new opportunities for junior, mid-career and senior investigators whose careers are focused on the primary, secondary and tertiary prevention of cancer. Recognizing ASPO's limited resources and increasing costs for annual meetings, no honoraria for speakers are offered, but expenses of invited speakers are covered. Therefore, outside support is necessary to fulfill ASPO's aims. The 2016 ASPO Annual Meeting is organized to consist of four symposia (two are concurrent), four submitted paper sessions, two award lectures, four Special Interest Group breakfast sessions, and one poster session scheduled over three days. Well-established pre-meeting workshops consist of a new investigators workshop, professional development sessions, a meeting of cancer center Associate Directors and Program Leaders for Cancer Control and Prevention, and a meeting for NCI training grant directors. Professional development sessions are planned for junior and senior attendees. Breakfast roundtable discussions are organized by Special Interest Groups to move the field forward in specific topical areas. Abstracts will be solicited for oral and poster presentations beginning in September 2015. The 16 abstracts receiving the highest peer reviewed rankings will be published in the journal, Cancer Epidemiology, Biomarkers & Prevention (CEBP). The top-ranked abstracts in various categories will be presented orally during proffered paper sessions. We anticipate that over 100 posters will be presented during the poster session. Awards will be given for the best poster, overall, as well as three posters presented by junior meeting attendees. Travel support to minority investigators and junior scientists will enhance attendance; travel awards are one of many approaches to enhance diversity in ASPO meeting attendance as well as its committees and meeting speakers. All meetings are held in non-smoking, handicap accessible conference facilities. Journal and online advertisements, posters and direct mail will be used to publicize the meeting. The 40th Annual Meeting will be held at the Blackwell Hotel, Columbus, Ohio, on the campus of the Ohio State University, March 12-15, 2016. Approximately 300 participants are anticipated to attend the Annual Meeting. Speakers and participants are from multiple disciplines in cancer prevention research and, significantly, from fields concerned with translating evidence into effective prevention programs. By fostering communication among multidisciplinary professionals, ASPO meetings provide an atmosphere that supports mentoring, encourages dialogue, and promotes innovative progress in cancer prevention and control.